World of Zoo 2
World of Zoo 2 is a life simulation video game and a sequel to the first World of Zoo game, published by THQ and developed by Blue Fang Games, who also developed the similar Zoo Tycoon series. World of Zoo 2 was released for Microsoft Windows, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and XBox One on February 13th, 2017. The game was showcased in the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2016 in September 1, 2016, held in the Los Angeles Convention Center. The game educates players about animals (unlike the previous game, not only modern ones, but also extinct and imaginary ones) using facts provided by the National Geographic Society. Gameplay World of Zoo 2 will simulate a zoo, and players will care for 265 different species of animals, from 120 different families, and place it in one of the 90 exhibits. The goal of the game is to keep the animals in the zoo happy, ways to do this include: feeding the animals, playing with the animals, and improving the animals exhibits. Keeping the animals happy will result in hearts and tokens for the player, who can then redeem their hearts and tokens for food, tools, and new animals. Certain achievements can earn the player certain objects, for example: new species can be unlocked, or in-game awards earned. One example of an in-game award is the player raising in status with one animal family, for the big cat family, awards range from, lowest to highest, "Junior Big Cat Handler" to "Big Cat Whisperer". The game will also feature an "Animal Creator", a feature that allows players to create and customize animals' personalities and appearances similar to Spore; along with an "Animal Adoption Network" feature—another way players can add animals. Every animal has unique personalities and behaviors; the player's goal is to earn trust and happiness of each animal, so the player must find a method to gain trust and happiness from each animal. Trust the animal has in the player is measured via a trust meter; after the trust meter gets to rank six, the player can hypnotize animals. Minigames are scattered throughout World of Zoo 2, and often pose as challenges arising in the care-taking of animals, e.g. grooming or healing. The Wii U version of the game can function as single player; but also can also support multiplayer mode up to four players. The Wii Remote is used to control the game in both modes; in multiplayer, player one controls the camera. Animals Mammals Kosupas *Kosupa Small Carnivorous Mammals *Meerkat *Small Asian Mongoose *Indian Grey Mongoose *Fossa *Civet *Genet *Binturong *Weasel *Ferret *Mink *Skunk *Badger *Wolverine Small Herbivorous Mammals *Rabbits *Guinea Pigs *Hamsters *Rats *Mice *Gray Squirrel *Red Squirrel *Flying Squirrel *Indian Giant Squirrel *Saber-Toothed Squirrel *Pika *Lowland Paca *Common Aqouti *Beaver *African Crested Porcupine *Brazilian Tree Porcupine *North American Porcupine *Common Wombat *Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat *Hyrax Koalas *Koala Kangaroos And Other Large Marsupials *Red-Necked Wallaby *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby *Wallaroo *Eastern Gray Kangaroo *Red Kangaroo *Jack's Giant Wombat *Pignosed Giant Wombat *Flatnose Giant Wombat *Bonycheek Giant Wombat *Domestic Jack's Giant *Domestic Pignosed *Domestic Flatnose *Domestic Bonycheek *Diprotodon *Procoptodon American Oddities *Three-Toed Sloth *Three-Banded Armadillo *Nine-Banded Armadillo *Screaming Hairy Armadillo *Giant Armadillo *Southern Tamandua *Giant Anteater *Murambi *Giant Ground Sloth *Shasta Ground Sloth *Glyptodon *Doedicurus Bats *Common Vampire Bat *Gray-Headed Flying Fox *Bulldog Bat *Horseshoe Bat *Big Brown Bat *Japanese House Bat *Giant Vampire Bat *Deathgleaner *Flooer *Surfbat *Nightstalker *Vampire (Warning! This is the most dangerous creature of this game, as well as the only creature of this exhibit that can attack you if angry) Dylanusids *American Common Dylanus *Domestic Dylanus *American Killer Dylanus (Warning! Along with the Madagascar Giant Dylanus, this is the only aggressive and dangerous dylanus of this exhibit, and the game itself, that can attack you if angry) *Asian Dylanus *European Dylanus *African Dylanus *Madagascar Trumpet-Nosed Dylanus *Madagascar Giant Dylanus (Warning! Along with the American Killer Dylanus, this is the only aggressive and dangerous dylanus of this exhibit, and the game itself, that can attack you if angry) *New Zealand Giant Dylanus *Indian Giant Dylanus *Marthanus *Hibogibbus *Homodon *Lutonsotherium *Cetofelis (Warning! This animal can attack you if angry) Odd-Toed Mammals *Domestic Horse *Domestic Donkey *Mongolian Wild Horse *African Wild Ass *Plains Zebra *Grevy's Zebra *Quagga *Propalaeotherium *Domestic Rhinoceros *White Rhinoceros *Black Rhinoceros *Indian Rhinoceros *Javan Rhinoceros *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Woolly Rhinoceros *Elasmotherium *Teleoceras *Metamynodon *Juxia *Indricotherium *Domestic Tapir *South American Tapir *Baird's Tapir *Mountain Tapir *Kabomani Tapir *Malayan Tapir *Megatapirus *Domestic Mesoron *Ancylotherium *Chalicotherium *Tylocephalonyx *Embulotherium *Megacerops *Giant-Horned Rhinoceros *Siberian Rhinoceros Elephants *Domestic Elephant *African Elephant *Asian Elephant *American Elephant *European Elephant *Australian Elephant *Pygmy Elephant *Urban Mammoth *American Southern Mammoth *American Northern Mammoth *American Northwestern Mammoth *Woolly Mammoth *Columbian Mammoth *American Mastodon *Stegodon *Palaeoloxodon *Deinotherium *Cuvieronius *Platybelodon *Gomphotherium *Phiomia *Moeritherium Hippopotamuses *Common Hippopotamus *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Hippopotamus Yandereacus Whales *Humpback Whale *Gray Whale *Right Whale *Sperm Whale *Bottlenosed Whale *Orca *Bottlenosed Dolphin *Common Dolphin *Spotted Dolphin *Commerson's Dolphin *Amazon River Dolphin *Harbour Porpoise Camelids *Dromedary Camel *Domestic Bactrian Camel *Wild Bactrian Camel *Llama *Guanaco *Alpaca *Vicuña *Camelops *Titanotylopus *Megatylopus *Megacamelus *Aepycamelus Pigs And Kin *Domestic Pig *Wild Boar *Giant Forest Hog *Bushpig *Red River Hog *Warthog *Babirusa *Pygmy Hog *Kubanochoerus Dogs And Kin *Domestic Dog *Domestic Gray Wolf *Domestic Fox *Gray Wolf *Red Wolf *Coyote *Black-Backed Jackal *Golden Jackal *Maned Wolf *Red Fox *Grey Fox *Arctic Fox *Bat-Eared Fox *Fennec Fox *Lobster-Eating Fox *Raccoon Dog *Bush Dog *Dire Wolf *Epicyon Bears *Brown Bear *Grizzly Bear *Kodiak Bear *Polar Bear *American Black Bear *Spectacled Bear *Sloth Bear *Asian Black Bear *Sun Bear *Long-Tongued Black Bear *Cave Bear *Short-Faced Bear Pandas *Giant Panda Raccoons And Kin *North American Raccoon *Crab-Eating Raccoon *Ring-Tailed Cat *Coati *Northern Olingo *Kinkajou Pinnipeds *Harbor Seal *Harp Seal *Weddel Seal *Leopard Seal *Elephant Seal *California Sea Lion *Stellar Sea Lion *Fur Seal *Walrus Small Bovines *Domestic Sheep *Domestic Goat *Domestic Mule Deer *Domestic Blackbuck *Domestic Pronghorn *Thomson's Gazelle *Gerenuk *Impala *Dik-Dik *Wild Mule Deer *Whitetail Deer *Fallow Deer *Sika Deer *Chital Deer *Muntjac *Chinese Water Deer *Water Chevrotain *Wild Pronghorn *Japanese Serow *Mouflon *Barbary Sheep *Goral *Bharal *Dall Sheep *Bighorn Sheep *Mountain Goat *Siberian Ibex *Nubian Ibex *Bezoar Ibex *Pyrenean Ibex Large Bovines *Domestic Cattle *Domestic Yak *Domestic Water Buffalo *Domestic Savannah Buffalo *Wild Water Buffalo *Wild Cape Buffalo *Wild Yak *Gaur *European Bison *American Bison *Steppe Bison *Ice Age Giant Bison *Aurochs *Eland *Bongo *Waterbuck *Greater Kudu *Gemsbok *Wildebeest *Nilgai *Giraffe *Okapi *Sivatherium Primitive Primates *Philippine Tarsier *Slow Loris *Senegal Bushbaby *Mohol Bushbaby *Brown Greater Galago *Aye-Aye *Brown Mouse Lemur *Coquerel's Sifaka *Diademed Sifaka *Indri *Black-And-White Ruffed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur *Ring-Tailed Lemur Monkeys *Olive Baboon *Vervet Monkey *Guereza *Red Colobus *Patas Monkey *Allen's Swamp Monkey *Proboscis Monkey *Rhesus Macaque *Japanese Macaque *Capuchin *Spider Monkey *Howler Monkey *Squirrel Monkey *Owl Monkey Apes *Gibbon *Siamang *Chimpanzee *Bonobo *Sumatran Orangutan *Borneo Orangutan *Western Lowland Gorilla *Mountain Gorilla *Australopithecus *Neanderthal Hekapoos *Hekapoo Birds Flightless Birds *African Ostrich *New World Ostrich *Northern Ostrich *Greater Rhea *North American Ostrich (aka false ostrich) *Australian Emu *European Emu *Southern Cassowary *Northern Cassowary *Dwarf Cassowary *Asian Cassowary *New Zealand Kiwi *Australian Kiwi *Asian Kiwi *North American Kiwi *South Island Giant Moa *North Island Giant Moa *Upland Moa *Eastern Moa *Bush Moa *Pygmy Elephant Bird (Mullerornis) *Giant Elephant Bird (Aepyornis) Penguin *Emperor Penguin *King Penguin *Adélie Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Magellanic Penguin *Humboldt Penguin *Galapagos Penguin *African Penguin *Yellow-Eyed Penguin *Fiordland Penguin *Snares Penguin *Erect-Crested Penguin *Western Rockhopper Penguin *Eastern Rockhopper Penguin *Northern Rockhopper Penguin *Royal Penguin *Macaroni Penguin *Little Blue Penguin *Australian Little Penguin *White-Flippered Penguin *Chatham Penguin *Waitaha Penguin *Killer Penguin *Gigantoguin Tropical Birds *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-And-Yellow Macaw *Military Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Spix's Macaw *Orange-Winged Amazon *Red-Crowned Amazon *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Mealy Amazon *Thick-Billed Parrot *Rainbow Lorikeet *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Palm Cockatoo *Galah *Cockatiel *Bald Parrot *Toco Toucan *Indian Grey Hornbill *Keel-Billed Toucan *Helmeted Hornbill *Red-Billed Hornbill *Knobbed Hornbill *Great Hornbill *Southern Ground Hornbill *African Crowned Crane *Indian Peafowl *Red Junglefowl *Crested Quetzal *Resplendent Quetzal *Red-Naped Trogon *Black-Headed Trogon *Swallow-Tailed Bee-Eater *White-Fronted Bee-Eater *Carmine Bee-Eater *Red-Crested Turaco *Cock-Of-The-Rock *Screaming Piha *Red-Whiskered Bulbul *Gouldian Finch *Zebra Finch *Java Sparrow *Large Ground Finch *Woodpecker Finch *Vampire Finch Farmland Birds *Domestic Chicken *Domestic Turkey *Domestic Guineafowl *Domestic Peafowl *Wild Turkey *Common Pheasant *Helmeted Guineafowl *Vulturine Guneafowl Birds Of Prey *Bald Eagle *Golden Eagle *Stellar's Sea Eagle *African Fish Eagle *Osprey *Harpy Eagle *Philippine Eagle *Crowned Eagle *Red-Tailed Hawk *Long-Tailed Hawk *Northern Goshawk *Gryfalcon *Peregrine Falcon *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Griffon Vulture *Palm-Nut Vulture *Egyptian Vulture *Bearded Vulture *King Vulture *Turkey Vulture *Andean Condor *California Condor *Teratornis *Argentavis *Haast's Eagle Waterfowl And Other Water Birds *Greater Flamingo *Shoebill *Hamerkop *Wild Mallard Duck *Domestic Mallard *Wood Duck *Wild Mandarin Duck *Domestic Mandarin Duck *Muscovy Duck *White-Faced Whistling Duck *Canada Goose *Wild Greylag Goose *Wild Swan Goose *Domestic Greylag Goose *Domestic Swan Goose *Genyornis *Dromornis *Gastornis *Great Grebe *Pacific Loon *American Coot *Gannet *Blue-Footed Booby *Red-Footed Booby *Nazca Booby *Great Cormorant *Double-Crested Cormorant *New Zealand King Shag *Flightless Cormorant *African Darter *American Darter *Magnificent Frigatebird *Great White Pelican *Australian Pelican *American White Pelican *Dalmatian Pelican *Brown Pelican *Great Bittern *Yellow Bittern *Great Egret *Cattle Egret *American Night Heron *Green Heron *Great Blue Heron *Herring Gull *Scarlet Ibis *White-Faced Ibis *Straw-Necked Ibis *African Sacred Ibis *Northern Bald Ibis *Giant Ibis *Royal Spoonbill *African Spoonbill *Eurasian Spoonbill *Roseate Spoonbill *Antarctic Petrel *Wandering Albatross *Black Skimmer *Brown Skua *Spotted Sandpiper *Arctic Tern *Atlantic Puffin *Razorbill *Thick-Billed Murre *Pigeon Guillemot *Little Auk *Great Auk Mesozoic Birds And Kin *Ichthyornis *Canadaga *Baptornis *Hesperornis *Judinornis *Brodavis *Patagopteryx *Gargantuavis *Hongshanornis *Gobipteryx *Longipteryx *Pengornis *Shanweiniao *Alexornis *Avisaurus *Confuciusornis *Sapeornis *Zhongornis *Jixiangornis *Jeholornis *Rahonavis *Xiaotingia *Archaeopteryx *Anchiornis *Eosinopteryx *Aurornis *Balaur Reptiles Large Lizards *Komodo Dragon *Nile Monitor *Argentine Black And White Tegu *Argentine Red Tegu *Green Iguana *Mexican Spinytail Iguana *Rhinoceros Iguana *Marine Iguana *Giant Horned Lizard *Giant Sunger Runner Lizards *Sumatran Runner Lizard *Borneo Runner Lizard *Japanese Common Runner Lizard *Indian Runner Lizard *Chinese Runner Lizard *Russian Runner Lizard *Middle Eastern Runner Lizard *North African Runner Lizard *East African Runner Lizard *Madagascan Runner Lizard *Jungle Runner Lizard *Darwin's Runner Lizard *Dwarf Runner Lizard *Pygmy Runner Lizard *Jesus's Runner Lizard *Red-Headed Runner Lizard *Knobbed Runner Lizard *Greater Runner Lizard *Blue-Footed Runner Lizard *Red-Tailed Runner Lizard *Woodstock's Runner Lizard *Japanese Giant Runner Lizard Crocodilians And Kin *Nile Crocodile *West African Crocodile *Saltwater Crocodile *Mugger Crocodile *Siamese Crocodile *Freshwater Crocodile *Slender-Snouted Crocodile *Orinoco Crocodile *New Guinea Crocodile *Philippine Crocodile *Dwarf Crocodile *Cuban Crocodile *Eastern American Crocodile *Californian Crocodile *Eastern American Alligator *Western American Alligator *Chinese Alligator *Spectacled Caiman *Black Caiman *Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman *Smooth-Fronted Caiman *Mourasuchus *Stomatosuchus *Simosuchus *Chimaerasuchus *Baurusuchus *Mariliasuchus *Notosuchus *Desmatosuchus *Stagonolepis *Typothorax *Aetosaurus *Neoaetosauroides *Postosuchus *Kaprosuchus Turtles And Kin *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Hawkbill Sea Turtle *Olive Ridley Sea Turtle *Green Sea Turtle *Loggerhead Sea Turtle *Pig-Nosed Turtle *Red-Eared Slider *Painted Terrapin *Spiny Softshell Turtle *American Box Turtle *Leopard Tortoise *African Spurred Tortoise *Spur-Thighed Tortoise *Radiated Tortoise *Red-Footed Tortoise *Argentine Tortoise *Brazilian Giant Tortoise *Bolson Tortoise *Desert Tortoise *Galápagos Tortoise *Aldabra Giant Tortoise *Archelon *Protostega *Stupendemys *Saddle-Backed Mauritius Giant Tortoise *Réunion Giant Tortoise *Domed Rodrigues Giant Tortoise *Domed Mauritius Giant Tortoise *Saddle-Backed Rodrigues Giant Tortoise Snakes *Burmese Python *Indian Python *Reticulated Python *African Rock Python *Ball Python *Blood Python *Boa Constrictor *Rainbow Boa *Green Anaconda *Egyptian Cobra *Arabian Cobra *Indian Cobra *King Cobra *Spitting Cobra Theropds (Dinosaurs) *Eastern Wounder *Western Wounder *Dwarf Wounder *Rammerhead *Turkey Mimicer *Terror Raptor *False Dragon *Sloth Lizard *Elephant Beast *Tyrannosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Gorgosaurus *Albertosaurus *Nanotyrannus *Eotyrannus *Dilong *Guanlong *Ornitholestes *Compsognathus *Scipionyx *Sinosauropteryx *Troodon *Mei Long *Microraptor *Sinornithosaurus *Hesperonychus *Unenlagia *Buitreraptor *Tsaagan *Bambiraptor *Pyroraptor *Adasaurus *Dromaeosaurus *Velociraptor *Saurornitholestes *Deinonychus *Dakotaraptor *Utahraptor *Epidexipteryx *Scansoriopteryx *Yi Qi *Incisivosaurus *Protarchaeopteryx *Caudipteryx *Avimimus *Chirostenotes *Gigantoraptor *Citipati *Oviraptor *Khaan *Conchoraptor *Falcarius *Alxasaurus *Beipiaosaurus *Erlikosaurus *Segnosaurus *Nothronychus *Therizinosaurus *Mononykus *Shuvuuia *Alvarezsaurus *Pelecanimimus *Anserimimus *Archaeornithomimus *Sinornithomimus *Dromiceiomimus *Struthiomimus *Ornithomimus *Gallimimus *Garudimimus *Deinocheirus *Gasosaurus *Sinraptor *Metriacanthosaurus *Allosaurus *Saurophaganax *Neovenator *Australovenator *Megaraptor *Acrocanthosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Mapusaurus *Tyrannotitan *Giganotosaurus *Eustreptospondylus *Megalosaurus *Monolophosaurus *Torvosaurus *Siamosaurus *Suchomimus *Baryonyx *Irritator *Spinosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Majungasaurus *Tarascosaurus *Carnotaurus *Aucasaurus *Abelisaurus *Indosuchus *Rugops *Xenotarsosaurus *Velocisaurus *Ceratosaurus *Gojirasaurus *Coelophysis *Dracoraptor *Dracovenator *Dilophosaurus *Liliensternus *Staurikosaurus *Herrerasaurus *Eoraptor *Alwalkeria Sauropodomorphs (Dinosaurs) *Saturnalia *Thecodontosaurus *Mussaurus *Plateosaurus *Jingshanosaurus *Riojasaurus *Glacialisaurus *Lufengosaurus *Massospondylus *Melanorosaurus *Anchisaurus *Isanosaurus *Antetonitrus *Vulcanodon *Shunosaurus *Jobaria *Cetiosaurus *Omeisaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Ultrasaurus *Haplocanthosaurus *Amphicoelias *Apatosaurus *Brontosaurus *Barosaurus *Supersaurus *Dinheirosaurus *Diplodocus *Dicraeosaurus *Brachytrachelopan *Amargasaurus *Rebbachisaurus *Nigersaurus *Camarasaurus *Janenschia *Euhelopus *Lusotitan *Europasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Giraffatitan *Cedarosaurus *Sauroposeidon *Aegyptosaurus *Magyarosaurus *Titanosaurus *Paralititan *Dreadnoughtus *Quaesitosaurus *Argentinosaurus *Alamosaurus *Saltasaurus *Rapetosaurus Ornithopods And Kin (Dinosaurs) *Pisanosaurus *Eocursor *Fabrosaurus *Heterodontosaurus *Fruitadens *Lesothosaurus *Isaberrysaura *Othnielia *Orodromeus *Koreanosaurus *Parksosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Atlascopcosaurus *Drinker *Fulgurotherium *Hypsilophodon *Leaellynasaura *Tenontosaurus *Rhabdodon *Zalmoxes *Muttaburrasaurus *Macrogryphosaurus *Dryosaurus *Camptosaurus *Draconyx *Dakotadon *Iguanodon *Ouranosaurus *Fukuisaurus *Bactrosaurus *Hadrosaurus *Nipponosaurus *Corythosaurus *Hypacrosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Olorotitan *Parasaurolophus *Charonosaurus *Tsintaosaurus *Pararhabdodon *Maiasaura *Edmontosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Gryposaurus *Kritosaurus *Prosaurolophus *Saurolophus Pachycephalosaurs (Dinosaurs) *Alaskacephale *Goyocephale *Homalocephale *Prenocephale *Stegoceras *Tylocephale *Wannanosaurus *Dracorex *Stygimoloch *Pachycephalosaurus Ceratopsians (Dinosaurs) *Yinlong *Micropachycephalosaurus *Chaoyangsaurus *Xuanhuaceratops *Psittacosaurus *Koreaceratops *Microceratus *Asiaceratops *Montanoceratops *Ischioceratops *Udanoceratops *Leptoceratops *Bagaceratops *Protoceratops *Turanoceratops *Zuniceratops *Nasutoceratops *Wendiceratops *Monoclonius *Albertaceratops *Centrosaurus *Styracosaurus *Einiosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Anchiceratops *Arrhinoceratops *Mojoceratops *Pentaceratops *Chasmosaurus *Titanoceratops *Tatankaceratops *Torosaurus *Triceratops Armored Dinosaurs *Scutellosaurus *Emausaurus *Tatisaurus *Scelidosaurus *Gigantspinosaurus *Paranthodon *Chungkingosaurus *Huayangosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Lexovisaurus *Dacentrurus *Miragaia *Hesperosaurus *Yingshanosaurus *Stegosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Gargoyleosaurus *Hylaeosaurus *Gastonia *Polacanthus *Struthiosaurus *Nodosaurus *Sauropelta *Edmontonia *Panoplosaurus *Minmi *Pinacosaurus *Tarchia *Saichania *Euoplocephalus *Ankylosaurus Amphibians *Pacific Tree Frog *American Green Tree Frog *Australian Green Tree Frog *Burrowing Frog *South American Horned Frog *Hairy Frog *Tailed Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Blue Poison Dart Frog *Yellow-Banded Poison Dart Frog *Green And Black Poison Dart Frog *Strawberry Poison Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison Dart Frog *Mimic Poison Dart Frog *Golden Poison Dart Frog *African Bullfrog *American Bullfrog *Goliath Frog *California Toad *Cane Toad *Spotted Salamander *Hellbender *Japanese Giant Salamander *Chinese Giant Salamander *Diplocaulus *Crassigyrinus *Prionosuchus *Edops *Koolasuchus *Rhinesuchus *Seymouria *Proterogyrinus *Mastodonsaurus *Megalocephalus *Hynerpeton *Ichthyostega *Acanthostega Fish *Great White Shark *Longfin Mako Shark *Shortfin Mako Shark *Bull Shark *Zebra Shark *Nurse Shark *Sawfish *Southern Stimgray *Manta Ray *Bluefin Tuna *Yellowfin Tuna *Giant Grouper *Goliath Grouper *Giant Sea Bass *Atlantic Wreckfish *Sockeye Salmon *Atlantic Salmon *Rainbow Trout *Atlantic Tarpon *Leedsichthys *Xiphactinus *Gillicus *Stethacanthus *Hybodus *Megalodon Invertebrates * Ogre Faced Spider Digimon Gabumon Agumon Pokemon Pikachu Mew Mobians Mobian Hedgehog Mobian Wolf Mobian Hedgefox Mobian Bird Mutants *Mutant Turtle *Mutant Chipmunk *Mutant Bandicoot *Mutant Thylacine *Yao Guai Reception Critics' reception to World of Zoo 2 was muted for the first one week after launch. Most reviewers have, as of February 22th, 2017, declined to review the game or give a score. This includes better-known sites like IGN, GameSpot, Gametrailers, 1UP, and GameSpy. User scores have generally been positive. The Metacritic user score for World of Zoo 2 is 97%. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:E10+